That Night
by biya-kyuke
Summary: Satu lagi malam nikmat telah ia dapatkan. pair : WONKYU


That Night

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, aneh, norak, dll

Disclaimer : this stupid fic is mine

Seorang anak berumur 15 tahun tengah berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam. Anak itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, menandakan bahwa dia belum pulang kerumah. Nyanyian kecil disenandungkannya guna mengurangi rasa takutnya akan kegelapan.

"Kyu, hati-hati ini sudah sangat malam" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat nada khawatir pacarnya saat ia pamit pulang. Ya, memang ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak seumuran Kyuhyun. ini bahkan baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya berada diluar rumah selarut ini. Eomma pasti marah, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan menyadari kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah sang pacar. Membuatnya tanpa pikir dua kali membalik arah dan kembali berjalan kerumah pacarnya.

"kau bisa tidur disini kalau kau mau" ujar Sungmin, yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. " aku harus pulang minnie~. Oemma pasti sudah menungguku" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin pelan lalu melangkah terburu-buru. Tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang memantau semua geraknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam memang gelap dan Kyuhyun benci kenyataan itu. ia benci sendirian ditengah kegelapan.

"TIIIIN… TIIIIN" , suara klakson terdengar nyaring ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati sebuah mobil dengan seseorang didalamnya yang -entah kenapa- menyeringai kearahnya. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearahnya.

" sudah malam Kyu~. kenapa belum pulang?" tanya si pria. " eh? " Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orang dewasa ini. "Siwon" ujar si pria sembari menunduk, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata coklat Kyuhyun. entah kenapa, tatapan mata sang pria membuat Kyuhyun sedikit, err- meleleh. " ya, Siwon ahjussi aku butuh tumpangan. Kau mau mengantarku?" ujar Kyuhyun cepat. Ia kembali teringat tujuan utamanya. Yaitu pulang. "jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku belum terlalu tua" ujar Siwon terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengiringinya masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

.

.

" eh? Ehh? hyung, ini bukan rumahku. kau salah tempat" Kyuhyun menatap bingung keluar jendela saat Siwon menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah apartemen.

"kita memang tidak pulang kerumahmu Kyu~. Ini tempat tinggalku. sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya pulang besok pagi saja" Siwon tersenyum sembari meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "hyung kenal eomma?" tanyanya menyelidik. "tentu saja, beliau atasan kerja hyung" Siwon tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya. tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

"oh.. ayolah~. kau butuh tidur Kyu. besok hyung benar-benar akan mengantarmu pulang" Siwon menambahkan. " arrasseo" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dengan tergesa. matanya bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi. sementara itu, Siwon yang berjalan didepan tersenyum dengan semangat. " hari ini kau dapat lubang lagi" ujarnya pelan sembari menepuk benda diantara selangkangannya yang masih lemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"kau tidur disini Kyu~ kita tidur sekamar. hyung lupa membereskan kamar tamu" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. tak masalah tidur bersama. mereka kan sama- sama pria. Kyuhyunpun mulai memejamkan mata. ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Kyu, kau tidak mau ganti baju? setidaknya mandi dulu" ucap Siwon yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. ia kaget. padahal baru beberapa detik Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. mendadak Kyuhyun sangat kesal. " ukh! kalau hyung berbicara terus bagaimana aku bisa tidur! sudahlah. aku tidak bisa tidur. kau membuat kantukku lenyap hyung" Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun's POV

aku melangkah gusar kearah kamar mandi. huh! kantukku benar-benar sudah hilang. ukh! Siwon hyung berbicara terus. membuatku pusing saja. tak tahukah dia kalau aku ini lelah. eomma bahkan tidak akan mengijinkan aku tidur lewat dari pukul 9 malam. dan sekarang? Siwon hyung bahkan membuatku tak tidur malam ini. sial!

.

.

"mana baju gantiku hyung?" aku mengguncang bahu Siwon hyung pelan, membuatnya menatapku yang masih memakai baju handuk. aku bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam dibalik baju handuk ini. rasanya agak ngeri melihat Siwon hyung menatapku dari atas kebawah lalu tersenyum. "apa?" aku mundur saat melihat ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. "hyung tak ada baju seukuranmu Kyu~" ia terlihat menyesal dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. membuatku menatapnya aneh.

ya, aku terpaksa harus memakai baju handuk ini sepanjang malam. ukh! menyebalkan sekali. aku mendudukkan diriku diatas kasur berukuran king size milik Siwon hyung dan membelakanginya. aku bisa merasakan Siwon hyung bergerak mendekat kearahku, tapi aku tak peduli. aku sedang marah. rasanya hari ini Siwon hyung sedang mempermainkanku.

kurasakan nafas hangat seseorang ditengkukku- nafas Siwon hyung- membuatku refleks berdiri, tapi sepertinya gerakanku kalah cepat karena Siwon hyung sudah menarikku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun's POV End

" apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun bergerak resah dalam pangkuan Siwon. sungguh, posisi seperti ini membuatnya risih. apalagi saat Siwon mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Kyuhyun. menggesekkkan hidungnya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "aroma-mu menyenangkan Kyu~" tangan Siwon bergerak mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang basah.

"ukh! geli hyung! kau seperti orang bodoh." Kyuhyun mengencangkan ikatan baju handuknya saat merasakan tangan Siwon bergerak turun kepunggungnya. Kyuhyun mendadak sangat panik saat merasakan tangan besar Siwon mulai menggerayangi bagian tubuh tertutup Kyuhyun yang bisa ia gapai. Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya. sayangnya, ia masih belum sadar kalau Siwon tengah berusaha membuatnya terangsang,

sementara Siwon, menyeringai tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. dengan gerakan cepat, memasukkan sebuah pil kedalam mulutnya lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya paksa. "hmmmphhh" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya dengan paksa. Siwon mendorong lidahnya masuk kerongga mulut Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat. membuat Kyuhyun bahkan tak sempat melawan.

tak butuh waktu lama untuk pil-obat perangsang -yang diberikan Siwon bereaksi. tubuh Siwon yang sedari tadi memang panas berkat mengintip acara mandi Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tak terkendali saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari kearah kamar mandi. mungkin dia ingin melakukannya dikamar mandi, pikir Siwon. ia melangkah santai mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Ukh! panas!" Kyuhyun menghidupkan shower, membiarkan air shower membasahi tubuhnya yang mendadak panas. tapi Kyuhyun merasa aneh. bukannya menghilang, rasa panas itu semakin menjadi. "butuh bantuan Kyu~?" suara baritone Siwon membuat kegiatan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak. "ahh.. apa yang… hhh…tadi kau masukkan?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan yang hanya dibalas seringai Siwon.

Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak melepaskan baju handuk yang sudah basah kuyup tersiram air shower. sedangkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menolak saat tangan Siwon bergerak meremas pantatnya. "ahhh~" Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan tangan besar Siwon meremas lembut pantatnya. melembut dan meremas sampai Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Siwon erat.

tangan kanan Siwon perlahan pindah kearah kejantanan Kyuhyun, sedikit mengelus sehingga kulit tangannya hanya menyentuh kejantanan Kyuhyun sedikit-sedikit. " enghhh…" tangan kecil Kyuhyun bergerak menggapai tangan nakal Siwon yang sedang menggoda kejantanannya dan langsung mengarahkan tangan Siwon agar menggenggam kejantanannya. Siwon menyeringai. respon ini lebih dari yang dia harapkan.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang jelas lebih besar dari tangannya. tangan Kyuhyun meremas tangan Siwon, membuat tangan Siwon bergerak meremas kejantanannya. "uuuuh..hhh" rasa hangat yang menyelimuti kejantanan Kyuhyun membuatnya tak kuasa menahan desahan.

Siwon yang merasakan nafsunya sudah benar-benar diambang batas pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya mengangkat Kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya. membuat kejantanan kyhyun yang mulai tegang menggesek perut yang tertutup kaus Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon, ia menutup matanya erat-erat. menyesapi gesekan antara kejantanannya dan perut Siwon yang-walaupun tertutup kaus- tetap terasa kokoh.

Siwon berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan berhenti tepat di depan kasurnya. dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan merebahkannya di kasur. dengan tak sabar dilepaskannya seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya sembari melihat kearah Kyuhyun seakan takut kalau sosok kecil itu akan hilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang berkedip. kini tubuh Siwon sudah benar-benar telanjang. kejantanannya yang terlihat keras membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu. lubang Kyuhyun berkedut cepat saat Siwon mendekat kearahnya dan mengarahkan jemari besarnya untuk mengelus lubang perawannya.

"ahhh…" Kyuhyun mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyeruak kedalam lubangnya. tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam seprai mulai bergerak kearah kejantanannya sendiri dan mengocoknya sembari menyesuaikan tempo lidah Siwon dilubangnya.

kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tegak dan begitu basah. membuat Siwon tergoda untuk merasakan cairan spermanya. dengan gerakan lambat, Siwon menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan kejantanannya sendiri dan menggenggamnya agar tak banyak bergerak. kepala Siwon mulai bergerak kearah kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat basah dan mulai menjilatinya.

"uhh.. gel..hhh geli hyunghhh… cepathhh" Kyuhyun menggeliat tak sabar dan menaikkan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya masuk kemulut Siwon dengan segera. Siwon yang mengerti akan keinginan Kyuhyun pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. mulutnya melahap kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. lidahnya bergerak menggelitik lubang cairan Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, kakinya mengejang dan… "NGHH!" memuntahkan cairannya didalam mulut hangat Siwon.

"enghhhh" bersamaaan dengan Kyuhyun yang mencapai orgasmenya, Siwon mendesah nikmat. kenapa? alasannya karena saat orgasmenya, kaki Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja menekan kejantanan tegang Siwon yang juga sudah diselimuti cairan pre-cum. membuat Siwon sontak menarik kaki Kyuhyun untuk menekan kejantanannya lebih kuat. tangan Siwon menaik turunkan kaki Kyuhyun di kejantanannya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang baru saja rileks pasca orgasmenya hanya tersipu saat melihat Siwon menutup matanya sambil menaik turunkan kakinya yang berada di kejantanan Siwon.

rasa panas yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun pun mulai reda. tapi buka berarti Kyuhyun tak mau meneruskan kegiatan barunya ini. lubangnya masih berkedut cepat, tanda ingin cepat-cepat dimasuki. tapi ditahan keinginannya itu karena melihat Siwon yang sedang mencoba meraih kenikmatannya.

"nghh Kyu~" desah Siwon tertahan saat Kyuhyun menarik kakinya. membuat Siwon kehilangan rasa nikmatnya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya untuk sekedar menarik tubuh Siwon agar menindihnya.

"hyung~ cepathh… aku tak tahan lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menjilat telinga Siwon. kau ternyata menginginkannya Kyunnie~" Siwon berbisik kemudian bangun dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke dua titik di dada Kyuhyun yang menegang karena kedinginan. dikulumnya nipple kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun bergantian. membuat Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dibawahnya. Siwon melirik sekilas keleher dan dada puti Kyuhyun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. mengingat bahwa besok Kyuhyun harus segera kembali kerumahnya.

Siwon beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. kejantanannya yang sudah terasa sangat panas mulai mengganggunya. tangannya bergerak melebarkan kedua paha Kyuhyun. memulai seks yang sesungguhnya.

"nnnhhhh~" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan merasakan jari Siwon menekan masuk ke lubang sempitnya. ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat mencoba rileks. "sshhh kau sempit sayang~" Siwon bergumam saat satu jarinya berhasil masuk ke lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat satu jari tangan Siwon bergerak maju mundur. "hnnn" Kyuhyun menggenggam seprai menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai terasa dilubangnya.

"ukh!" Siwon menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari lubang Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun meringis. sedikit jilatan pada lubang merah Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang Kyuhyun.

"AKH! AKHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat merasakan kejantanan Siwon menerobosnya tanpa peringatan. wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. sehingga tanpa sadar ia menangis.

"ukh! won- uhhh.. hyung.. ahhh~" tempo penetrasi Siwon yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan lama-lama membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut. tangan besar Siwon yang meremas kejantanannya pun semakin menambah rasa nikmat yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"AHHHH!" Siwon menemukan prostat Kyuhyun dalam penetrasinya. ia menekan kearah yang sama berulang-ulang. mengundang Kyuhyun untuk mendesahkan namanya lebih kencang.

Siwon menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya. Siwon mangambil posisi duduk di kasurnya sementara Kyuhyun berada dipangkuannya. tangan Siwon bergerak menaik turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"ahh.. ahh.. si- wonhh ahh hyunghh~" Kyuhyun mendongak tanpa berhenti mendesah. posisinya yang terasa sangat intim membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun berkedut lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

dan saat Siwon mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang menaik turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun, saat itulah lubang Kyuhyun menjepit kejantanannya erat dan mencapai orgasme keduanya.

"HYUNGHH!"

"NGHHH! KYU" Siwon menyemprotkan seluruh cairan spermanya didalam lubang Kyuhyun. dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. membuat Kyuhyun menindihnya dan kejantanan mereka yang sudah mengecil bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. berharap semua yang terjadi hanya mimpinya. walaupun ia tahu ini semua nyata.

sedangkan Siwon? pria itu memejamkan matanya dengan seringai lebar.

satu lagi malam nikmat telah berhasil didapatkannya.

THE END

nb : kayaknya NC kali ini gagal banget deh. tapi yaudahlah~

Biya-Kyuke


End file.
